Five Nights at Acceptance
by MidnightLGBT
Summary: Takes place in the FNaF universe, but most characters will represent groups from LGBT people, to give them a chance to speak out! No flaming please, I do not condone hate comments!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey hey! I was inspired by an amazing author called LGBTGirl to write this story, to spread awareness of the awful oppression of LGBT people! You should check out her fic, but leave only nice comments! Trolls will be dealt with very harshly!

Disclaimer: This is not a troll fic, so don't say that it is!

=0=

He was angry.

Mike was angry at everything and everyone. His father for denying his true sexuality, his neighbours for harassing and yelling at him whenever he passed by their doors, his coworkers for laughing behind his back. He knew what they were all thinking: that he was a fag, he should have stayed in the closet, and that he shouldn't exist. Well, he will prove all of them wrong! He won't be oppressed!

That was why he asked to be moved to the night shift. That way, nobody will bother him. He will be free to be his true self, and not be around those bigoted jerks!

Although, to replace human company with lifeless animatronics... He had to admit that it was a little creepy, especially since he had to travel underground for his shift. But weighing the two options left him this as his better choice, so he had no choice but to do it.

He made his way to the building where he would be working for the rest of his miserable, oppressed life (little does he know!). It was dull, grey, lifeless, like the straight, white bosses managing this place. It was already obvious to him that they were trying to push away LGBT people, but in a covert, sneaky way so that no one would slander them, and it was working! Every day he worked at the restaurant, only straight couples and their snot-nosed brats would come, and not one of them even knew someone from the LGBT group. Obviously, it was working.

 _Oh well, not like I can change it_ , he thought glumly. _At least I won't have to talk to those a-holes anymore._

Oh, if only he knew of the days ahead of him...

=0=

A/N: I hope all of you liked it! My first story, please no hate or trolls! Only POSITIVE reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Ennard

A/N: Hey hey! MidnightLGBT here with another chapter! To LGBTGirl, smilesforeverhappy, Guest and LGBTGuy, thank you for all of your positive reviews! To the haters, please don't harass me and go away! I am not Jessica, my name is Lily, like that woman in Harry Potter! I do not wish to see anymore hate, or else!

Anyway, onto the chappie!

=0=

Mike entered the building after unlocking the front door, coming into the main party room. Inside was dark and dreary, just like how he felt the whole of last week when his homophobic cousins beat him up for talking about another guy. He wished that it was as easy to find happiness as flipping a switch, but it wasn't. The only way to relieve the pain was to cut himself again and again, until his wrists are full of scars as physical representation of his oppression.

He walked past rows and rows of tables with checkered tablecloths, party hats arranged neatly on them. At the front of the room was a stage, although it was empty due to the animatronics being moved elsewhere. The decorations were normally colorful and full of life, like how his people are normally like, but they were now all grey and black and generally full of boring colors. He knew that the boss had ordered his coworkers to change all of them for the night, because they hated LGBT people and wanted them all to die, when they were sure that no customers could see them and find out their true colors (pun intended). Everybody knew that only gays, trans and other minorities lived to be presented by bright, cheery colours, because it represented who they were as a person! Accepting, caring, and other positive traits...

Straights, on the other hand... The mere thought of them made his blood boil. They thought that they had it so hard in life, not being able to beat his people down openly that they had to keep them down behind closed doors... In his opinion, however, the worst bunch out of them was the straight, white couples. Constantly flaunting their white privilege in his face, sneering behind his back and mocking his pitiful plight... It made him want to punch them, but that would just give the other straight freaks an excuse to rip him apart in the open!

Anyway, back to the point. That was also why the animatronics were moved; they obviously couldn't paint them over and over, so they just moved them out of sight. Mike wish that he could protest this and inform the regular patrons, but he needed this job badly, since it was really hard to find jobs as a gay person and his family refused to support his lifestyle.

If only he knew what awaited him underneath the facility...

Mike made his way to a steel door and pushed it open, revealing an elevator leading underground. Was this his transportation to his new shift? He entered it and pushed the "down" button, and the elevator began its dark descent down into the underground facility. Mike couldn't help but feel trapped and alone, despite him wanting the night shift. The darkness... it reminded him of the dark days of depression and agony he faced as an oppressed member of the LGBT+ society, and he loathed to be reminded of that. It almost made him want to cut himself again...

The lift jolted to a halt, and the lift doors opened. At his feet was a vent leading... somewhere.

"Welcome, whichever male employee you may be."

A male voice sounded from the speakers, a sexy one at that. But who was the sexist guy that programmed the AI to say that?! Any person with common sense knew that a female can be as good an engineer as any male, anyone who didn't think so should be thrown into prison and given AT LEAST 5 years in there! But he digressed.

His office must be on the other side. Mike knelt down and began crawling through the dark, dark vent, his knees scraping a bolt every now and then. He crawled and crawled, until he finally reached another room.

This room was by far the worst one here. He couldn't even bear to look at it for more than a minute: the room was entirely void of colours. All grey. The walls were decorated with horribly demeaning signs like "Death to All Gayz", and "White Supremacists Only!". It made his eyes fill up with tears, and his face was soon filled with an endless stream of tears as salty as third wave feminists.

He was so consumed in his righteous pity that he didn't notice metal cables slithering behind him until his feet was suddenly entangled in them. His arms flailed about sheepishly, until a smooth, methodical voice spoke. "Who are you?"

Then a clown mask blocked his vision.

His mouth opened to scream again, until he remembered that he was supposed to be a mechanic. Was this one of the animatronics?

Mike pulled free from the cables and stepped back to see the being more clearly. It was immediately clear that it wasn't a normal animatronic-

No! What was he thinking? He shouldn't be having such ridiculous, bigoted thoughts! "It wasn't normal"... that was what he heard on a daily basis, and he hated to hear that! And yet, here he was, thinking those same thoughts! That thought made him cry again, which seemed to alarm the strange animatronic before him.

"Whoa, hey! Are you alright, sir?" they (Mike couldn't tell what gender they were supposed to be, so let's stick with 'they' for polite reasons) asked.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm just furious with myself for being so bigoted towards you!" he sobbed freely. "I am a gay person, and yet I thought that you weren't normal! Even though I go through the same thing myself!"

They laughed cheerily. "It's alright, I am not mad!"

But Mike shook his head hard. "No! I should've known better. I myself am a gay, and I of all people should know of the oppression that you go through, and I'm sorry for that. Here." He stuck out his hand. "My name is Mike, and you're one of the animatronics right?"

"Well... sort of." A moment's hesitation, they looked up with one beautiful, baby blue eye and said, "My name is Ennard."

=0=

A/N: Well, how is it? I think it was good, and to all the haters who keep calling me Jessica and this a troll fic, get out of here lol

Next chapter will come soon, stay in touch!


End file.
